Retail stores require large amounts of shelving both to display items and to store inventory. As a result, gondola shelving systems are commonly employed in the retail industry. Gondola shelving systems comprise metal shelves attached to slotted upright support beams. In response to the widespread usage of gondola shelving systems, framing systems have been designed to improve the appeal and appearance of existing gondola shelving systems.
Framing systems provide a structure wherein graphic signs may be displayed over the front portion of a gondola shelving system, serving both to display graphics and to conceal items stocked within the existing body of the shelving system. While many framing systems also translate to provide access to items concealed behind the graphic signs, these framing systems are aimed primarily at covering stocked items stored within the body of the shelving system and fail to address overhead stock items stored on the uppermost shelf of the gondola shelving system. Thus, improvements to overhead category frame systems are desired.